Ce soir à la patinoire
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF 1. Like a shining star 2. Valse à mille temps 3. De l'érotisme de l'anguille grillée 4. Pour toi, mon frère 5. L'homme derrière la légende 6. Un bain pas vraiment relaxant 7. Pas de quartier! 8. Stay with me Ajout ch. 9 à 11!
1. Like a shining star

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout est aux studios Mappa.

 **Pairing:** Victuri (because Victuri is life~)

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF sur le thème "briller". Pour la petite histoire, mon premier réflexe a été de hurler "Victor!" tant ce thème est juste fait pour lui (et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour le titre).

* * *

 **Like a shining star**

Yuri se souvenait que lorsqu'il était encore petit enfant, ses institutrices aimaient bien leur demander quelle était la personne qu'ils admiraient le plus au monde. Les réponses, alors candides et innocentes, fusaient toujours de toute part. Il y avait beaucoup de papas et mamans, les noms des magical girls ou des héros des émissions matinales du week-end, des cow-boys, cosmonautes, policiers et autres pompiers en veux-tu en voilà,… Mais, sa réponse, invariable, avait toujours surpris et détonné parmi eux.

Mais tous les enfants finissent par grandir. Avec le temps, papa et maman cessent de représenter un modèle et se voient préférer d'autres figures jugées plus « classes ». Délaissant les héroïnes de dessins-animés, les filles n'en vinrent plus qu'à se passionner pour les derniers acteurs ou boy's band à la mode sur lesquels elles étaient capable de s'extasier et de débattre pendant des heures pour déterminer lequel était le plus mignon ou serait le petit-ami idéal. Ses amis, eux, ne parlaient plus que footballeurs, basketteurs ou autre sportif, même si quelques-uns vouaient de véritables cultes à certaines idoles féminines.

Mais sa réponse à lui avait toujours été invariable.

Victor.

Pour lui, il n'y avait et il n'y aurait que Victor Nikiforov. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de lui, de cet être brillant comme une étoile au firmament qui était si lointain, mais qui lui semblait pourtant paradoxalement si proche à la fois.

Dans sa maladresse d'enfant, il avait voulu dans un premier temps tout faire pour lui ressembler. Victor Nikorof était son modèle et il voulait l'imiter en tout point. Il avait tapissé chacun des murs de sa chambre des quelques posters sur lesquels il avait pu mettre la main, il avait durement répété avec son amie Yuko chacune des chorégraphies qu'il avait présenté lors des championnats – championnats qu'il avait par ailleurs regardé à chaque fois au moins dix fois -, il avait acheté un caniche (comme lui) qu'il avait en plus baptisé Victor en hommage à son idole et, n'eut été sa mère qui avait fermement refusé, il aurait voulu avoir les cheveux longs comme Victor.

En repensant à l'enfant naïf qu'il était, il se disait que sa passion avait sur certains points dangereusement frisé l'obsession. C'était une chose d'admirer quelqu'un, mais c'en était une autre de traquer la moindre petite bribe d'information que l'on pouvait récolter sur lui, de la plus utile à la plus futile. Mais en ce temps-là, il était incapable de prendre du recul. Victor était pour lui un soleil éclatant, dont la lumière intense éclipsait tous les autres. Il aurait voulu s'en rapprocher le plus possible, quitte à se brûler le bout des ailes au passage.

Ce n'était qu'en devenant adolescent, puis adulte, qu'il s'était peu à peu détacher de lui. Bien sûr, Victor restait son modèle et demeurait toujours bien présent dans son subconscient. Il regardait d'ailleurs chacune de ses performances à la télévision avec toujours autant d'étoiles dans les yeux que lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais désormais, même s'il entretenait toujours le secret désir de pouvoir se tenir un jour sur la même glace que lui, c'était désormais avant tout pour lui qu'il patinait. Parce qu'il aimait ça et que rien ne l'apaisait plus que la sensation de liberté et de légèreté qu'il éprouvait en dansant sur la glace.

Bien sûr, tous ses posters étaient restés en place. Accrochés depuis des années, c'était comme s'ils faisaient partie des meubles maintenant. En vérité, sa chambre aurait semblé si vide et sans âme que les décrocher lui semblait inconcevable. Mais désormais, il n'éprouvait plus le besoin irrépressible de se tourner vers eux pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de se coucher comme il le faisait alors qu'il était enfant et jeune adolescent.

Victor était ainsi devenu progressivement une lumière plus tenue, une sorte de veilleuse rassurante plus ténue et discrète, mais toujours bien présente.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, malgré le passage des ans, toutes ses émotions d'enfants exacerbées revenaient-elles maintenant le frapper de plein fouet ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Victor se présente simplement chez lui de bon matin en déclarant qu'il deviendrait son coach pour qu'il se sente redevenir un petit garçon dont les yeux ne pouvaient que briller d'admiration à la vue de l'homme admiré ? Oui, pourquoi, malgré le passage des ans, Victor lui apparaissait-il toujours aussi parfait et aussi brillant que lorsqu'il était enfant ?

* * *

Yuri on ice m'ayant très fortement inspiré pour cette nuit (sur 7 thèmes il n'y en a qu'un seul - ouragan - où je suis partie sur un autre fandom), on se dit à très bientôt pour le reste de ma production de la nuit qui est toujours en cours de correction!


	2. Valse à mille temps

**Pairing:** V is for Victuri!

 **Notes:** OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF sur le thème "rythme". Evidemment, c'est le type de thème juste parfait pour Yuri on ice (et non, je ne cherche absolument pas le moindre prétexte pour écrire sur cette merveilleuse série), même si au final, vu ce sur quoi je suis partie, j'aurais aussi pu adapter cela à d'autres couples (mais ça reste extrêmement mignon pour du Victuri). Et en tout cas, un de mes fantasmes est accompli. So enjoy!

* * *

 **Valse à mille temps**

Quick, quick, slow...

Quick, quick, slow...

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment et pourquoi en était-il venu à danser la valse avec Victor Nikiforof ? De par le monde, combien de filles ne rêveraient-elles pas d'être à sa place, tournoyant sans fin entre les bras de celui qui était considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus beaux hommes de la planète ?

Dire que tout était parti d'une simple phrase…

oOoOoOoOo

\- Yuri, avoue-moi un de tes secrets. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi.

Cette question, Victor la lui avait posée de nombreuses fois, à un tel point que, après plusieurs mois, il était bien en peine de trouver un secret que Victor ne connaissait pas déjà. Il lui semblait que le russe, qui demeurait pour lui auréolé de mystère, savait déjà tout de lui, de son plat favoris – le katsudon – à ses craintes infantiles en passant par tout un tas d'informations tout aussi triviales que sa couleur ou sa saison préférée.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, un souvenir lointain et enfui finit par refaire surface et franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas danser la valse.

Victor poussa un cri d'orfraie, manqua de renverser sur le tatami de la salle de détente du Yu-topia la coupelle de saké qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

\- Comment !? Mais tout le monde sait danser la valse !

\- Minako-sensei a bien essayé de me l'enseigner il y a quelques années, expliqua Yuri. Ce n'est pas comme si le rythme était pourtant spécialement compliqué ou difficile à suivre, mais je passais mon temps à lui marcher sur les pieds. Alors j'ai en quelque sorte laissé tomber. C'est comme pour le patinage ou les danses en couple, on ne peut pas dire que je sois très doué, ajouta-t-il, l'air gêné.

Ce qui fut loin de plaire à Victor.

\- il faut absolument qu'on rectifie ça ! Bon, pour le patinage en couple, il est trop tard pour passer à la patinoire ce soir, déclara Victor en riant, donc on devra attendre demain matin, mais pour la valse, on peut s'en occuper dès maintenant.

Et, sans lui laisser le choix, le russe lui saisit d'autorité sa main droite pour la poser sur son épaule.

\- Ta main droite va ici, énonça-t-il tandis que sa propre main vint se loger dans la cambrure du dos de Yuri qui réprima à grand peine un frisson. Et la gauche vient là, déclara-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

Yuri était pratiquement certain que dix ans auparavant, Minako-sensei n'avait pas entrelacé leurs doigts, se contentant simplement de tenir fermement sa main. Tout comme il était sûr que leurs deux corps avaient été loin d'être aussi aussi proche, à peine séparés par quelques centimètres, au point qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle léger de la respiration de Victor et qu'il dû combattre l'irrépressible envie de fermer les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur si suave de son partenaire.

\- Tu te souviens du tempo ? Deux pas rapides, un lent. Quick, quick, slow… Quick, quick, slow,…

Yuri sentit la main de son cavalier l'entraîner doucement, mais fermement, dans une valse à trois temps. Il n'y avait ni violons, ni orchestre, ni musique d'aucune sorte pour scander leurs pas et rythmer leurs tours. Juste le battement de leurs cœurs qui résonnait à ses oreilles plus fort que le son de mille tambours frappés à l'unisson.

Même si tous les autres occupants de l'onsen - sa soeur, ses parents, quelques rares clients en cette période de morte-saison - s'étaient couchés depuis plusieurs heures déjà et que le silence de la nuit régnait en maître, Yuri se dit qu'ils devaient renvoyer un bien étrange spectacle. Deux hommes d'âge murs, dont l'un devait avoir les joues si rouges qu'elles devaient concurrencer les plus luisantes tomates, dansant ensemble la valse au milieu de la salle déserte d'un petit onsen japonais. Une scène complètement irréaliste.

Une scène à la limite du ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?

A cette pensée, Yuri se raidit et en perdit le compte de ses pas, marchant sur le pied de son partenaire.

\- Détends-toi, chuchota Victor à son oreille en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Savoure l'instant et, juste pour cette nuit, laisse-moi t 'entraîner avec moi dans cette valse à mille temps.

Le timbre rauque de Victor fit naître des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Yuri eut l'impression que son être entier s'embrasait soudain sous l'effet d'un enchantement inexplicable que lui aurait lancé cet ensorceleur russe. Comment aurait-il pu résister à ses paroles si suavement murmurées dans le creux de son oreille ? Comment aurait-il pu seulement envisager de rompre le charme qui le retenait captif et quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ces bras qui le guidaient encore et encore à travers la pièce ?

C'était totalement inconcevable. Alors, Yuri s'abandonna et se laissa entraîner dans cette valse étourdissante, priant seulement pour que celle-ci dure encore cent mille temps de plus, jusqu'à ce que les doigts de rose de l'aurore ne percent par le papier en toile de riz des cloisons, faisant voler en éclat l'enchantement et les ramenant brusquement à la dure réalité de leurs existences.

* * *

Le titre est évidemment une référence à la chanson de Jacques Brel qui évoque la construction de l'amour (la solitude pour le premier temps, la rencontre/le mariage pour le second puis l'agrandissement de la famille pour le troisième et dernier) et dont le tempo devient de plus en plus rapide, de sorte qu'on a l'impression d'être emporté.


	3. De l'érotisme de l'anguille grillée

**Pairing:** Victuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la 71e nuit du FoF sur le thème anguille. Thème qui, à part les expressions habituelles comme "anguille sous roche" "s'esquiver comme une anguille", ne m'inspirait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que c'était un ingrédient classique de la cuisine japonaise.

* * *

 **De l'érotisme de l'anguille grillée**

Yuri n'avait pensé que l'anguille pouvait être un aliment aussi érotique. C'était visqueux, glissant, bref pas sexy pour un sous – surtout quand on repensait aux deux affreuses murènes de la Petite Sirène, dessin-animé que Yuko, comme tous les Disneys et Ghiblis, l'avait contraint à regarder au moins des dizaines de fois lorsqu'ils étaient enfants -, que du contraire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusque-là.

C'était sans compter Victor. Cela faisait désormais semaines que le russe avait décidé qu'il le coacherait en vue du Grand Prix et pris ses quartiers chez lui. Et les dieux seuls savaient à quel point cette situation pouvait être extrêmement éprouvante au quotidien tant le russe semblait avoir l'étrange et redoutable faculté de rendre chacun de ses gestes, même les plus anodins, atrocement et douloureusement sensuels. Y compris le simple fait de manger. Quel que soit l'aliment, y compris les plus répugnants, Victor parvenait à rendre ça incroyablement érotique, au point que Yuri se hâtait désormais d'engloutir ses repas et saisissait avec reconnaissance le moindre prétexte pour pouvoir s'éclipser de table dès que les conventions sociales le lui permettaient.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Comme mesmérisé, le japonais ne put que fixer le russe lorsqu'il saisit délicatement un morceau d'anguille entre ses baguettes pour le porter à sa bouche et ne put retenir un déglutissement en voyant la chaire noire, pourtant si peu ragoutante d'aspect, glisser lentement, sensuellement, entre ces deux lèvres au galbe si parfait.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa propre façon de manger, songea-t-il confusément. Lui, soumis à un régime strict afin d'éviter que son poids ne fluctue de trop, avait toujours été si affamé en rentrant de ses entraînements qu'il ne pouvait que s'empresser de dévorer son propre bol, quitte à renverser quelques gouttes de sauces sur les côtés.

Victor était tellement parfait, à un tel point que lorsqu'il se comparait à lui, Yuri en avait presque physiquement mal. Même les choses qu'il ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement – comme le maniement des baguettes, auquel il n'était pas coutumier avant d'arriver au Japon – étaient empreint de cette grâce et de cette nonchalante séduction qui lui étaient propres. Lui en en revanche n'avait rien que de très banal, tant dans son physique, quelconque, que dans sa personnalité, et ne brillait réellement que lorsqu'il se tenait sur la glace. Et encore, sa lumière paraissait bien faiblarde en comparaison de celle, solaire et éclatante, de Victor Nikiforof.

Perdu dans ses pensées – un phénomène qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent pour son propre bien lorsqu'il se trouvait face à Victor – il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il fixait avec insistance ses lèvres depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, manège qui n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de son coach.

\- Yuri, lança le russe de sa voix chantante. Tu encore faim, mon adorable petit cochon ?

\- Euh… non, non, non ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes des bras, manquant de renverser au passage la bouteille de saké posée sur la table.

\- Tu es sur ? redemanda le russe, l'air inquiet. Tu es maintenant à revenu à ta ligne d'avant le Grand Prix, alors ce n'est plus une raison de te priver. Surtout que l'anguille grillée de ta mère est délicieuse. Allez, fais aaah~

Et, saisissant de ses baguettes une fine languette d'anguille, Victor les tendit vers lui.

Les pensées de Yuri s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Les baguettes de Victor. Celles avec lesquelles il avait mangé. Celles qui avaient par conséquent touché ses lèvres. Et qu'il tendait maintenant vers lui pour qu'il mange à son tours avec.

Ce qui revenait ni plus ni moins à un baiser indirect.

Un baiser indirect avec Victor.

A cette pensée, son cerveau sembla court-circuiter et, dans un réflexe de survie, les joues brûlantes, le japonais recula précipitamment, jusqu'à ce que, dans sa hâte, son corps heurte violemment la cloison de bois du couloir.

\- Non, merci ! Je… je vais aller voir si le morceau est arrivé ! s'exclama Yuri, avant de filer à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, manquant au passage de chuter trois fois dans les escaliers, tout désireux qu'il de mettre le plus d'écart possible entre eux.

\- Oh Yuri, murmura le russe resté seul, tu t'es encore esquivé telle une anguille. Mais, mon petit porcelet, un jour je saurais t'attraper et t'empêcher de te dérober.

* * *

Bizarrement, le petit surnom que Victor donne à Yuri passe quand même nettement mieux en japonais. Moi qui trouvais ça si mignon, là c'est moins le cas.

Je sais, j'édite mon recueil au compte-goutte, mais ayant un anniversaire et des heures de stage à préparer ce week-end, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour relire et corriger mes textes. En tout cas, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos favoris, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir que je les lis! A bientôt pour le 4e et dernier - du moins pour ce mois-ci - texte!


	4. Pour toi, mon frère

**Personnages:** Michele, Sarah.

 **Note:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF en une heure. Étrangement, j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 **Thème:** Soeur.

* * *

 **Pour toi, mon frère**

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Sarah se souvenait toujours d'avoir connu Michele à ses côté.

Il était son grand frère adoré, son fier chevalier qui la protégeait de tous les dangers.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris à marcher, c'était lui qui, l'encourageant à chaque pas, avait apaisé ses craintes et lui avait tenu la main pour éviter qu'elle chute et se blesse.

C'était toujours lui qui, quand elle était rentrée à l'école, s'était interposé, les bras écartés, pour la protéger des garnements de sa classe s'amusaient à lui tirer les couettes.

Puis qui avait soigné chacune de ses plaies d'un pansement et d'un bisou magique lorsque, ayant commencé le patinage, elle chutait et se blessait.

Micky avait toujours été là pour elle, prêt à la réconforter au moindre de ses chagrins, à la soutenir à la moindre difficulté. Ensemble, ils étaient la paire parfaite, le duo que tous enviaient.

Mais, tandis qu'elle le voyait patiner là, hurlant au monde par sa chorégraphie qu'il la protégerait toujours envers et contre tout, elle se rendait douloureusement compte qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi.

A force de la couver, son frère était devenu surprotecteur. De réconfortante, la chaleur de ses bras était devenue étouffante. Tel un oiseau en cage, elle se sentait emprisonnée. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir profiter de sa vie tant à chaque instant, l'ombre de son frère semblait peser sur elle.

Bien sûr, au début, elle s'en était amusée. C'était après tout un bon moyen de tester la détermination des hommes qui désiraient l'approcher et la séduire. Elle avait d'ailleurs rit plus d'une fois en voyant la moue dépitée d'un de ses prétendants qui s'était heurté à la barrière de son protecteur et qui avait fait marche arrière, la queue presque entre les jambes. Quelque part, ça rajoutait du piment au jeu excitant de la séduction et, tant qu'elle n'avait eu personne de sérieux en vue, cela lui convenait.

Mais maintenant que son cœur était envouté par un autre et qu'elle désirait cet homme insensible qui pour l'instant restait de glace face à ses charmes brûlant d'italienne, elle prenait conscience qu'il leur fallait briser les mailles de ce lien intangibles qui, se resserrant inexorablement autours d'eux, finirait par les étouffer.

C'était devenu nécessaire non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour lui.

Ils s'aimaient, se comprenaient et s'adoraient plus que des frères et sœurs avaient coutume de le faire. Souvent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer, un seul regard suffisait. Mais leur amour à eux était stérile et, si cela continuait, il causerait leur perte.

Alors elle voulait le voir heureux, épanouis auprès d'une femme qui n'aimerait que lui et le regarderait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle désirait le voir patiner pour une autre à laquelle il dédierait ses chorégraphies. Elle ne voulait plus être le centre de sa vie, de son existence.

Bien évidemment, quoiqu'il arrive, Michele resterait incontestablement l'une des personnes qui compterait le plus pour elles. Elle serait toujours là pour lui, comme il serait toujours là pour elle. C'était un fait, une réalité que rien ne pourrait jamais changer. Mais elle n'était plus la petite fille, l'enfant joueuse et rieuse qu'il fallait protéger. Même s'il refusait de voir la vérité en face et la considérait toujours comme sa petite princesse, elle était désormais devenue femme et voulait s'affirmer comme telle.

Et cette fois-ci, ce serait à elle de les protéger car son frère ne serait pas assez fort pour lui lâcher la main. Pour accepter de la voir partir et sourire au bras d'un autre.

Ce serait difficile, pour lui comme pour elle, mais elle devait le faire, pour leur bien à tous deux.

\- Mettons les choses au clair, déclara-t-elle, les traits durs. Je me qualifierai avec ou sans toi. Il faut que tu puisses gagner sans que je t'encourage. Il y a d'autres femmes sur Terre, ajouta-t-elle. Ouvre-toi aux…

\- Sarah, je… C'est grâce à toi que je suis allé si loin. Ne me laisse pas seul, je t'en supplie ! cria-t-il en l'étreignant désespérément, les larmes aux yeux.

A cet instant, elle faillit renoncer. Faire demi-tour et revenir sur sa décision. Il y avait tant de douleurs, de souffrances dans sa voix et dans son être tout entier. Si c'était pour le faire souffrir ainsi, prenait-elle seulement la bonne décision ?

Puis elle se ressaisit brutalement et serra les dents. Pour aussi dure qu'elle soit, c'était la seule solution possible. Mais elle ne serait pas assez forte pour poursuivre cette conversation beaucoup plus longtemps sans finir par elle-même craquer. Il lui fallait donc lui asséner le coup fatal, des paroles disproportionnées, qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment, mais qui le mettraient incontestablement au tapis.

\- Grandis un peu Michele Crispino, cria-t-elle ! Je peux patiner sans amour et je vais trouver un mec !

Michele tituba, comme si elle l'avait giflé. Dans ses yeux se peignit l'incompréhension, la douleur. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle criaient-ils ? Pourquoi refusait-elle son amour, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais qu'elle ?

Incapable de supporter son regard, elle tourna brusquement les talons, fuyant plus d'autre chose. Elle l'avait brisé, elle le savait. Il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre.

Mais désormais pourraient-ils prendre leur envol et s'épanouir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Avez-vous reconnu le patineur pour qui elle aurait un béguin? D'ailleurs, suis-je la seule à avoir eu l'impression lors des épisodes 8 et 9 qu'elle pourrait avoir un faible pour lui? Et sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le reste de mes productions de la nuit!


	5. L'homme derrière la légende

**Pairing:** Victuri.

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF en une heure. Je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu faire ce texte! C'est un peu ma déclaration d'amour à Victor et à ses sentiments si beaux pour Yuri, même si ça aurait mérité tellement mieux (une heure, c'était très juste). Encore un grand merci à Oceanna pour m'avoir donné l'inspiration!

 **Thème:** Identité

* * *

 **L'homme derrière la légende**

Victor avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir existé que sur la glace.

Les autres étaient éblouis par le génie, ils l'admiraient, l'acclamaient même.

Mais l'homme derrière, le Victor qu'il était au quotidien, ils ne le connaissaient tout simplement pas.

Même ses nombreuses conquêtes et aventures amoureuses auraient eu bien du mal à dire qui il était vraiment.

Pour eux, il demeurait un mystère.

Et quelque part, pour lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais vécu que pour le glissement de ses patins sur la glace, mais en dehors de celle-ci, du feu des projecteurs, qui était-il exactement ? Existait-il seulement ou n'était-il qu'une chimère ? Et comment pouvait-il, lui pour qui cela était vital, retrouver l'admiration de son public alors que ayant exploré le monde entier pour repousser les limites de sa créativité il avait déjà tout fait, tout tenté ?

Autant de questions existentielles, identitaires, qui ne cessaient inexorablement de venir le tourmenter jour après jour, nuit après nuit, sans lui octroyer le moindre répit.

Il avait cru trouver une réponse lorsque, tombant par hasard sur cette vidéo devenue virale, il avait découvert Yuri Katsuki. Il se souvenait vaguement du jeune homme pour l'avoir croisé lors de la finale du dernier Grand Prix. Cependant, il avait été discret, le fuyant même presque, et sa prestation ponctuée de nombreux ratés ne l'avait particulièrement marqué.

Mais, lorsque qu'il le vit ce soir-là, alors qu'il était couché dans le canapé de son confortable appartement de Saint-Petersbourg, exprimer avec autant de force ce sentiment que lui-même désirait faire ressentir au travers sans véritablement y parvenir, il se demanda comment il avait bien pu ne pas le remarquer.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre son si ce n'était le bruit des patins sur la glace. Le silence régnait presque en maître sur la patinoire d'Hasetsu.

Pourtant, tout son corps criait la musique et cette unique pensée.

Reste avec moi.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour prendre sa décision. Lui-même ne saurait plus surprendre. C'était dur à accepter car pour lui car c'était un sort pire que la mort. Cela faisait trop de temps qu'il occupait les podiums et quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il pensait faire quelque chose d'inattendu, son public ne serait plus surpris. Ils l'applaudiraient, ils l'ovationneraient même, mais son programme n'aurait plus autant d'impact que lors de ses débuts.

En tems que patineur, il avait définitivement perdu sa capacité d'étonner.

Mais il pouvait faire éclore le potentiel et le talent latent des autres.

Il lui fallait donc renaître, cette fois en tant que coach et qui de mieux pour commencer que celui qui lui avait fait prendre brutalement conscience de cela ?

Arrivé au Japon, il pensa avoir trouvé la réponse à ses questions. Bien que manquant cruellement de confiance en lui, Yuri était doué. Ce n'était pas une intelligence innée, comme la sienne ou celle du jeune Yurio, et il lui fallait compenser ses difficultés techniques par de nombreuses heures de travail. Mais, de par sa nature introvertie, il ne s'exprimait pleinement et totalement que sur la glace, avec tant de force qu'on ne pouvait être qu'envouté.

Toutefois, s'il avait désormais trouvé sa voie et ce qu'il désirait faire, il n'avait pas répondu à la première de ses interrogations.

Hors de la glace, Victor Nikiforof existait-il réellement ? Ou bien n'était-il qu'une illusion destinée à rester dans l'ombre de la légende vivante ?

Car même Yuri ne le voyait que comme le patineur de talent qu'il était. Après tout, ne le regardait-il pas avec des étoiles dans les yeux, buvant presque religieusement chacune de ses paroles ?

Et là encore, le jeune fit voler tous ses doutes en éclats. Il l'admirait, c'était indéniable, lui-même était tombé dans un débarras sur la boîte contenant la multitude de posters qu'il avait enlevé à la hâte des murs de sa chambre et n'avait cependant pas pu se résoudre à jeter aux ordures. Mais ce n'était pas la légende qu'il voulait connaître.

C'était lui, l'homme du quotidien.

Il voulait qu'il reste lui-même et non qu'il agisse facticement en se comportant comme un père, un ami ou un amant.

Il le voulait l'aimer lui, Victor, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, et ne voulait pas de l'image idéalisée qu'il renvoyait aux autres.

Yuri ne mesura certainement jamais l'impact qu'eurent les mots qu'il prononça ce jour-là sur cette plage battue par les vents et résonnant des cris des goélands.

Mais ce fut en cette occasion que le cœur du russe commença à s'échauffer et à battre tout doucement pour lui.


	6. Un bain pas si relaxant que ça

**Pairing:** Victuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF en une heure sur un thème donné. La scène décrite ici prendrait place au début de la série, entre les épisodes 3 et 4. Et comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas d'idée de titre.

 **Thème:** Allumer (soit le thème fait pour Yuri! on ice et le Victuri)

* * *

 **Un bain pas vraiment relaxant**

Yuri se laissa glisser avec délice dans l'eau chaude de l'onsen et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La chaleur déliait la douleur de ses muscles endoloris par le long et éprouvant entraînement auquel son coach l'avait soumis.

\- Ca fait du bien, gémit-il, les yeux mi-clos de bonheur.

Il avait toujours estimé qu'il avait une bonne endurance, fruit d'une pratique régulière de la course à pied, et qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour l'épuiser. Mais chaque jour, Victor repoussait encore et toujours plus loin les limites de celle-ci, au point qu'il ne ressortait désormais de leurs séances d'entraînement à la patinoire que totalement vidé et moulu, n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose : un bon bain chaud dans l'onsen de ses parents.

\- Yuri, je peux me joindre à toi ?

Yuri ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son coach qui se tenait nu de l'autre côté du bassin de pierre, sa serviette à la main.

En tant que fils de propriétaire d'onsen, il avait vu au cours de sa vie bien des hommes dénudés. Petit, grand, gros, minces, jeunes, vieux,… La nudité ne le gênait désormais plus. Et Victor ne possédait rien de plus que ce que lui avait déjà. Mais, comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les muscles finement ciselés du russe. Victor était beau, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il s'en rendait chaque jour douloureusement compte. Avec sa musculature parfaite et sa peau pâle, il semblait tout juste sorti du marbre, semblable à ces sculptures d'athlètes antiques dont il avait vu des illustrations dans ses manuels d'histoire lorsqu'il était encore collégien.

Sans attendre sa réponse, le russe entra dans l'eau et le rejoignit en quelques brasses vigoureuses, mettant de par sa proximité le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Victor était quelqu'un de très tactile et démonstratif avait découvert rapidement Yuri. Il n'hésitait jamais à dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait ou poser la moindre question lui traversant l'esprit, même si Yuri ne voyait pas toujours où il voulait exactement en venir ou ce qu'il recherchait. Mais, tout autant que par les mots, c'était par les gestes que l'affection du russe s'exprimait. Que ce soit le poignet, le bras, l'épaule, le visage,… Victor semblait avoir le besoin presque physique de toucher son interlocuteur – à plus fortiori quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un de proche de lui – pour communiquer.

Tout aurait pu aller – Yuri était par ailleurs habitué à ce genre de comportements avec Chris, même si sa manie de lui caresser les fesses lorsqu'il le saluait le ferait probablement toujours frémir – s'il ne s'était pas aperçu que désormais, le moindre contact du russe le rendait tout chose. Tremblotant, les mains moites, avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure ainsi qu'une boule dans l'estomac et la poitrine.

Yuri n'était pas idiot. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite copine et, malgré un léger béguin pour Yuko lorsqu'il était plus jeune, était complètement novice en matière de relations sentimentales, mais il avait vingt-trois et était par conséquent un adulte bien formé. Il savait parfaitement ce que ces symptômes signifiaient et il le redoutait un peu un peu car il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à voir son sentiment enfantin d'admiration se muer en quelque chose d'autre, de plus physique, de plus… adulte et bien moins innocent.

Aussi appréhendait et frémissait-il au moindre contact, comme c'était le cas en cet instant où le russe avait posé sa main sur sa taille qu'il palpait, le front soucieux. Son sentiment de panique grandit encore lorsqu'il le sentit sa main se déplacer et se poser sur le bas de son ventre.

\- Il va falloir qu'on surveille un peu tout ça. Tu étais presque revenu à ta ligne d'avant le Grand Prix, mais tu reprends un peu. Ce serait si dommage, lui déclara-t-il en s'appuyant contre lui et en commençant à le caresser distraitement, tu es si mignon mon adorable petit cochon…

Et merde.

Avec un sentiment d'horreur, Yuri réalisa qu'avec la vapeur des bains et la chaleur de l'eau, les caresses du russe le long de son ventre et de sa taille commençaient à lui faire tourner la tête. Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles l'allumaient au point de commencer à l'exciter physiquement…

La situation était encore facilement gérable pour le moment, rien qui ne puisse se régler par un rapide passage par la case douche froide, mais s'il ne partait pas très vite, il allait se retrouver dans une posture extrêmement embarrassante…

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Ma mère m'a demandé de l'aide pour… battre les futons !

Saisissant la première excuse à sa portée, Yuri quitta précipitamment le bain, en veillant bien à ce que le russe ne le voit pas de face. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les vestiaires qu'il se laissa tomber le long d'un casier, la tête entre les mains.

Si cela continuait ainsi, cette colocation avec le russe allait finir par le rendre fou…

* * *

Dans un premier temps j'ai voulu partir sur Chris, parce qu'allumer est un thème juste fait pour lui (sérieusement, s'il se réveillait à peine à la Coupe de Chine il va finir par faire fondre la glace au Grand Prix...), mais comme ça risquait de dégénéré rapidement tant il est à fond (ce type est une arme de destruction massive, même si c'est tellement poussé à l'extrême qu'il me fait plus rire qu'autre chose), j'ai préféré partir sur une valeur plus sure.

Au cours de cette nuit, j'avais écrit quatre OS sur Yuri! on ice qui sont maintenant en ligne (ce sont les chapitres quatre à six de ce recueil, plus Voeux qui a été posté indépendament). J'en avais commencé un cinquième que, par fatigue (il était déjà trois heures trente du matin et j'écrivais depuis plus de six heures...), je n'avais pas fini. Je compte le clôturer et le poster demain. A côté de ça, il y a deux thèmes que je n'ai pas fait et qu'il est possible que je fasse, je ne me suis pas encore décidée, tout dépendra vraiment de mon inspiration et de si j'ai le temps demain.


	7. Pas de quartier

**Personnages/Pairing :** Yuri Plisetski, Victuri, Hiroko Katsuki, Yuko, Nishigo, triplées Nishigori.

 **Notes :** sixième OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF en une heure et sur un thème donnée. Le thème m'a donné du mal et c'est un peu parti en n'importe quoi, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

 **Thème :** Quartier

* * *

 **Pas de quartier!**

Hiroko ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais connu l'onsen de l'Akatsuki Yutopia aussi animé lors de la fin de saison, alors que seuls quelques rares touristes séjournaient encore à l'onsen. Yuri avait toujours été un enfant très replié sur lui-même. Timide, introverti, il n'avait jamais invité ses camarades de classe à la maison que ce soit pour un anniversaire, Halloween, Pâques ou un simple après-midi de jeu et, ce, malgré ses fréquentes exhortations. Ses seuls amis étaient alors la petite Yuko et le fils Nishigori et même ceux-ci n'étaient que rarement passés à l'auberge. Et cela n'avait pas vraiment changé à l'adolescence.

\- Tous à l'abordage et pas de quartier !

Yurio tira de son fourreau le sabre qui pendait à sa ceinture avant de se jeter sur Yuri de l'envoyer s'écraser sur le comptoir du coup de pied bien senti.

\- Espèce de matin d'eau douce ! Tu n'as pas honte de te balader avec un déguisement aussi minable ?

Il était vrai que face au tricorne orné de deux grandes plumes bleues et rouges, à la lourde veste carmin rehaussée de broderies et de galons d'or, à la chemise blanche de lin fin ainsi aux bottes et à la ceinture ouvragée de cuir, le pauvre drap blanc percé de deux trous de Yuri faisait pâle figure.

\- C'est Victor qui a insisté, bredouilla le japonais. Moi j'aurais préféré un ninja, voire un samouraï…

Et naturellement, face au regard de chien battu de Victor, il n'avait pu que céder…

\- Comportes-toi un peu comme un homme, un vrai ! éructa son cadet, à fond dans son rôle.

Le carillon suspendu à l'entrée de l'auberge tinta mélodieusement tandis que la famille Nishigori au complet se pressait dans la pièce.

\- Oh, que tu es mignon Yurio ! Lança Yuko qui avec sa longue robe et sa mantille d'un noir de corbeau, son chapeau pointu et son balais, était déguisée en sorcière. Un vrai petit pirate !

La jeune femme était suivie de son mari qui avait revêtu l'habit sobre des guerriers ninjas ainsi que de ses trois filles grimées pour leur part en petits démons cornus à la longue queue pointue – un déguisement qui leur convenait particulièrement bien aux yeux de Yurio qui estimait qu'il n'existait sur cette terre rien de plus diabolique que cette femme et ses trois enfants.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon ! tempêta le russe. Je suis Yuri Plisetski, le pirate sanguinaire commandant d'une flotte de plus de mille vaisseaux ! J'écume les mers et les océans à la recherche des trésors les plus prestigieux et… Mais putain de merde Victor, sors de sous ce drap, c'est juste trop dégueu ! cria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés en voyant que le russe - qui, avec sa longue cape noire, son teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses longues canines avait choisi de se faire vampire le temps d'une nuit – s'était glissé sous le drap du fantôme dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser.

\- Bordel, mais vous savez vraiment pas vous retenir !? Non seulement il faut que vous vous envoyez en l'air un soir sur trois dans les bains, mais en plus vous devez aussi le faire en public ! Merde, y a des gosses encore innocents ici ! hurla-t-il en pointant du doigt les triplées Nishigori qui s'étaient immédiatement jetées sur leurs smartphones dans l'intention évidente de filmer, photographier et poster sur les réseaux sociaux ce qu'elles voyaient.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois Yurio ! glapit Yuri tandis que le russe le taclait au sol et lui écrasait lentement et méthodiquement son pied sur la figure.

Et pourquoi était-ce encore lui qui prenait tout alors que Victor était le fautif ? (Même s'il ne pouvait nier avoir apprécié le baiser dont son petit-ami l'avait gratifié)

\- Mon cul ouais !

Oui, Hiroko était heureuse de voir son auberge aussi animée, même si ses derniers locataires risquaient bien fort de se plaindre du boucan le lendemain matin…


	8. Stay with me

**Pairing:** Victuri (que celui que ça étonne lève la main!)

 **Notes:** Ultime OS écrit dans le cadre de la quatre-vingtième nuit du FoF en une heure sur un thème donné. Celui-ci est mis en ligne en même temps que mon avant-dernier OS (le chapitre sept du présent recueil, intitulé Pas de quartier, donc, si ça vous intéresse, pensez à y faire un tour).

RàR pour Voeux (au cas où Inej et Eirin Ab Loar passeraient par ici...): Merci pour vos reviews et je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir émues toutes les deux! Pour le mariage homosexuel, il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de pays qui le reconnaissent (dont l'Espagne depuis 2004) et ce n'est le cas ni du Japon, ni du Russie qui est un pays qui n'est de manière général pas très favorable aux personnes homosexuelles. Donc je suis même plutôt étonnée de voir qu'il existe des OS où on le fait...

 **Thème:** Ultime

* * *

 **Stay with me**

C'était son ultime compétition, sa dernière saison sur la glace. C'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il pourrait accomplir son rêve de décrocher l'or et se classer au palmarès des grands champions du prix ISU où son nom serait inscrit juste après celui de Victor.

Et jamais les enjeux n'avaient été aussi élevés. Aujourd'hui, il se battait non seulement pour lui, pour montrer à tous qu'il avait sa place sur la glace et qu'il pouvait décrocher l'or, mais aussi pour Victor. Il voulait leur prouver à tous que le russe avait eu raison de le choisir. Raison de mettre en pause sa carrière, au risque de ne plus jamais la reprendre, et de tout quitter pour partir l'entraîner au bout du monde. Raison de l'avoir entraîné de préférence à l'un de ses compatriotes à qui il avait pourtant promis un programme. Raison d'avoir choisi de rester à ses côtés, tout simplement.

Il ne pouvait pas se planter. Ce programme, il le maîtrisait mieux que quiconque et il avait tout à prouver dessus. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fit, ratant les sauts et les enchainements, perdant même à un moment le rythme de la musique dans sa panique.

Le jeune homme s'effondra à la fin de la prestation. Les conséquences seraient terribles, il le savait. Mais désormais, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Le hall de l'aéroport était bondé. Pourtant, au milieu de la foule bigarrée de touristes et de natifs de l'archipel du soleil levant qui se croisaient, leurs valises à la main, il ne voyait que lui, silhouette blanche se détachant dans cet océan multicolore.

Yuri s'élança désespérément vers lui, bousculant au passage quelques voyageurs qui le poursuivirent de leurs imprécations.

\- Victor, attends !

Le russe se retourna vers lui, l'air peiné.

\- Je suis désolé Yuri, tout est de ma faute. J'ai failli à ma tâche d'entraîneur et il faut que j'en assume la responsabilité.

\- Non ! Tu as toujours été là pour moi ! Tu m'as toujours encouragé, soutenu, aidé ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis arrivé aussi loin, hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Toi et ton amour ! Rien n'est ta faute ! Alors reste avec moi, sa voix se brisant sur ces derniers mots.

Son compagnon se pencha et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Je suis désolé. Dasvidania, Yuri.

Et tandis que ses jambes semblaient faites de plomb, qu'il semblait cloué au sol, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ou d'émettre la moindre parole, Yuri vit Victor tourner les talons et s'éloigner, sortant de son champ de vision comme de sa vie…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Non !

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. La finale du Grand Prix n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Pour cause, il n'avait même pas encore quitté Hasestu ! Et il n'était pas à l'aéroport, mais dans l'une des chambres de l'onsen de ses parents, à la veille de son départ pour Barcelone.

Un rêve. Tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Il entendit les draps remuer à côté de lui, avant que le cling discret de l'interrupteur d'une lampe de chevet ne retentisse.

\- Yuri… Est-ce-que ça va ? Demanda le russe d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

Dans une tentative pour le rassurer, Yuri sourit faiblement.

\- Ce n'est rien Vitya, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Le japonais hocha négativement de la tête.

\- Ca va aller.

\- Recouche-toi près de moi alors.

Yuri obtempéra tandis que son compagnon éteignait la lampe avant de se rallonger à son tour. Sans prononcer un mot, le russe l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui, traçant de sa main des petits cercles dans son dos dans le but évident de l'apaiser.

\- J'ai rêvé de la finale du Grand Prix, finit-il par déclarer, brisant le silence. Et malgré ta présence à mes côtés, j'enchaînais chute sur chute, raté sur raté, de sorte que c'était même pire que l'an passé. Puis que tu me quittais, en déclarant que tu assumais totalement mon échec et démissionnais en tant que coach. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais pensé sérieusement, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai tellement peur que mes échecs rejaillissent sur toi et que tu me quittes.

Le russe eut un coup au cœur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé ces paroles qu'il avait prononcée dans ce parking souterrain lors de la coupe de Chine. Pour lui, elles étaient juste un électrochoc uniquement destiné à faire réagir Yuri. Mais quand il mesurait l'impact qu'elles avaient eu alors et qu'elles pouvaient encore avoir maintenant, il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il avait encore à apprendre en tant que coach.

Victor lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. C'était maladroit de ma part. Peu importe ce que tu feras, Yuri. Que tu gagnes, que tu échoues, que tu continues, que tu raccroches tes patins, une seule chose ne changera pas : je resterai avec toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Les promesses, ça se brise, énonça Yuri, libérant les paroles qui lui brûlaient le cœur et la langue. Et si un autre attirait ton attention et que tu décidais de tout quitter pour partir à l'autre bout du monde l'entraîner ? Pense à Yurio…

Yuri regretta immédiatement ses paroles. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes craintes. Même s'il savait que le russe l'aimait et était attaché à lui, il savait aussi qu'il était par nature volatile, papillonnant d'une chose à l'autre au gré de ses envies. Depuis le début de leur relation, Victor avait changé, tout comme lui l'avait changé. Mais parfois, dans les moments de doutes comme celui-ci, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette crainte revenir le tarauder.

Il l'aimait si fort, de toutes les fibres de son être que désormais, la vie sans Victor lui paraissait totalement inconcevable.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.

Victor l'avait peut être changé en quelques mois, mais il avait tout autant évolué. Le Victor insouciant, papillonnant de-ci de-là au gré de ses envies, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des erreurs, mais désormais se préoccupait-il davantage d'autrui.

\- Ca restera certainement l'une des choses dont j'aurais le plus honte, lui confia Victor. A l'époque, j'ai lancé ces paroles en l'air, sans vraiment réfléchir à leurs conséquences et les oubliant presque aussitôt, sans penser qu'elles revêtiraient autant de poids pour un petit garçon. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que Yurio fasse preuve d'autant de maturité et accepte mon choix, en dépit du mal que je lui avais fait.

\- Yurio est quelqu'un de tellement fort malgré son jeune âge.

Même si, sous sa carapace, le russe avait également un côté fragile qui le rendait terriblement attachant.

\- Mais tout quitter comme ça, maintenant que je t'ai rencontré, je ne pourrai plus. Tu m'as tellement apporté Yuri. J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne mesures pas à quel point…

\- Tout comme moi, répondit le japonais en posant son front sur son torse.

\- Même si on ferait mieux de dormir maintenant. S'il n'y a pas trop de perturbations, on pourra fermer l'œil dans l'avion, mais le voyage risque bien d'être éprouvant. Bonne nuit, Yuri, déclara-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

\- Bonne nuit, Vitya.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se recoucher, enlacés.

Même si la perspective de la finale à venir le stressait toujours un peu, il se sentait déjà plus apaisé. Peut-être serait-elle son ultime épreuve sportive. Peut-être triompherait-il, peut-être raterait-il. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il s'arrangerait pour vivre sans regrets. Car quoiqu'il advienne, le plus important resterait.

Victor resterait à ses côté.

* * *

Je pense que ça se ressens un, mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps pour la fin (en même temps, c'est la première fois que j'écris un peu plus de mille mot en une heure). Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette nuit du FoF (enfin tout, c'est vite dit: sept OS, dont six sur Yuri! on Ice, c'est déjà pas mal, j'ai rarement fait autant).

N'hésitez pas à laisser en partant une review: voir le nombre de vue grimper, c'est sympa, mais ça ne nous dit pas si vous avez aimé. Seules vos reviews nous indiquent vos retours (positifs ou non), si vous avez aimé ou pas et nous permettent de nous améliorer. Ca vous demande peut être une ou deux minutes de votre temps (il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit long), mais nous, ça nous illumine notre journée. Et pour les RàR anonymes, j'y réponds en début de chapitre suivant :)

Au mois prochain pour de nouveaux thèmes!


	9. Encore un niveau

**Pairing:** Victuuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF en une heure sur un thème donné.

 **Thème:** Niveau (et aussi virtuel)

* * *

 **Encore un niveau...**

\- Yuri, tu montes avec moi ?

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, complètement absorbé dans sa partie, Yuri sembla à peine l'entendre.

\- Pas tout de suite Victor, finit-il par répondre distraitement, il est à peine onze heures.

\- Je n'ai pas ton incroyable endurance, moi.

Incroyable endurance qui lui permettait d'enchaîner les heures d'entraînement à la et qui, à ses délices, lui permettait d'enchaîner les rounds autre part, mais qui lui permettait aussi – à son grand dam - de veiller jusque tard dans la nuit lorsqu'il s'adonnait aux jeux-vidéos.

\- Monte déjà, répliqua le japonais d'un air absent, concentré sur le l'ennemi qu'il était en train d'affronter et qui lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis plusieurs minutes. Juste encore un niveau et je te rejoins.

Victor soupira. Et voilà, il l'avait prononcée, cette petite phrase qu'il détestait tant. Le russe ne se berçait pas trop d'illusions sur les paroles de Yuri. Parce que comme un lecteur avide qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer tous les chapitres d'un roman captivant avant d'aller dormir, Yuri ne pourrait pas lâcher sa manette avant d'avoir terminé son jeu ou de s'être assoupi, rattrapé par la fatigue de l'entraînement. Comme d'habitude, un niveau allait en entraîner un autre, puis un autre et Yuri ne le rejoindrait pas avant des heures – s'il ne succombait pas au sommeil avant, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé plus qu'une fois.

\- Mais il fait froid ! (pieux mensonge, en bon russe habitué aux rigueurs du climat de Saint-Pétersbourg ce n'était pas le léger froid de ce mois de février japonais qui allait le faire frissonner). Donc j'ai besoin de ma bouillotte humaine personnelle et exclusive, déclara-t-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Tu as aussi Makkachin, non ? Et au pire, il y a des couvertures dans l'armoire..

Victor comprit qu'il argumentait en vain et que Yuri ne lâcherait pas sa partie avant de l'avoir finie ou, s'il était chanceux, d'avoir enfin battu le boss de niveau.

Il lui fallait donc changer de tactique.

Si Yurio aurait certainement privilégié la méthode brutale – comme lui reprendre la manette des mains ou débrancher la prise de la télévision, au choix – lui préférait recourir à une tactique un petit peu plus fine.

Le russe vint s'asseoir sans un mot aux côtés de son fiancé – que ce mot était doux à ses oreilles ! Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de l'association Yuuri et fiancé – et vient négligemment glisser son bras autours de sa taille.

Etonné, Yuuri lui jeta furtivement un coup d'œil avant de retourner à sa partie sans se douter le moins du monde de quoi que ce soit.

Sa main se glissa sous le tissu ample de son t-shirt blanc avant de se mettre à le caresser distraitement, comme il lui arrivait de le faire lorsque, allongés côte à côte, la tête de Yuri posée sur son épaule, ils regardaient un film tous les deux.

(Même si Victor était généralement plus accaparé par le spectacle de l'homme magnifique à ses côtés que par le scénario du dit film dont il ne retenait la grande majorité du temps quasiment rien).

Les caresses se firent rapidement plus amples et sensuelles et Victor vit avec un sourire la pointe des oreilles de Yuri se tinter légèrement de rouge.

\- Victor, souffla Yuri, arrête…

Pour toute réponse, le russe intensifia ses caresses tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou qu'elles parsemèrent de petits baisers.

Yuri tenta vainement de continuer à se concentrer sur sa partie. En vain. D'autres se seraient sentis exaspérés, énervés, mais cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Au fil des mois, Victor avait eu le temps d'explorer chacun des moindres recoins de son corps et déterminer quels étaient les gestes susceptibles de le faire fondre, une connaissance dont il usait volontiers pour le faire fondre.

Et puis, que valait un jeu vidéo, tout distrayant soit-il, face à la chaleur et à la douceur réelle des lèvres de cet homme qui l'avait envouté depuis si longtemps ?

Le japonais cessa tout simplement de lutter, laissant tomber la manette au sol et glissant ses bras autours de sa taille. Oubliant totalement le jeu et le combat désormais à sens unique se jouant à l'arrière-fond, il s'abandonna à ses caresses et ses baisers jusqu'à ce qu'un petit jingle et un « game over » en lettres blanches sur fond noir ne s'inscrive à l'écran.

\- Tu es satisfait, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

\- Très, déclara Victor, les yeux pétillants, sans pouvoir retenir le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Je t'ai enfin tout à moi et je ne dois plus te partager avec je ne sais quel petit bonhomme en vert.

\- Tu es impossible, tu sais ? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Mais tu pourrais ne pas m'apprécier autrement, répliqua Victor.

Yuri rit pour toute réponse avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Ca faisait un moment que, études et soucis personnels faisant, je n'étais plus passée sur ffnet (ou avais écris quoi que ce soit). Donc je vais m'occuper de rattraper mon retard dans les reviews et de me remettre à l'écriture de mes fics en cours (les chapitres 2 et 3 de Social Network Service étant quasi terminés). Donc je vous dit à bientôt!


	10. Trop, c'est trop

**Pairing:** Victuuri, Otayuri

 **Notes:** OS écrit dans le cadre du FoF en une heure sur un thème donné.

 **Thème:** trop

* * *

 **Trop, c'était trop!**

Trop, c'était trop !

Les mains crispées rageusement sur le muret blanc entourant la patinoire, Yurio bouillonnait littéralement tandis qu'il fixait hargneusement Yuri et Victor qui, dans leurs costumes assortis et les yeux dans les yeux, étaient littéralement en train de roucouler sur la glace sous une pluie d'applaudissements, de vivas et de youyous enthousiastes de la part du public.

\- Ces foutus cochons !

C'était son moment, son instant de gloire à lui, qui, dès son entrée fracassante dans la catégorie senior s'était inscrit dans l'histoire du patinage artistique en devenant, à à peine quinze ans, le plus jeune champion du Grand Prix ISU.

C'était à lui de briller sous le feu des projecteurs stroboscopiques entourant la patinoire barcelonnaise.

C'était avant tout vers lui, lui et personne d'autre, que devaient se tourner les regards admiratifs des spectateurs et envieux des autres patineurs.

Cet instant, il l'avait tant attendu et il avait tant oeuvré pour et sans relâche depuis des mois, se dévouant corps et âme au patinage comme jamais auparavant.

Et au lieu de cela, il était en train de se faire piquer la vedette par son dauphin et cette espèce de grande asperge de Victor qui n'avait évidemment rien trouvé de mieux que d'attendre cet instant précis pour venir annoncer en grande pompe son retour.

(Même si – et il préférerait devoir supporter un jour entier la compagnie de JJ plutôt que de l'admettre - il était heureux qu'il revienne sur la glace).

(Bien sur uniquement pour pouvoir l'écraser et prouver à tous que désormais, c'était lui l'étoile du patinage russe).

(Et non parce qu'au fond, même s'il refusait de le lui montrer, il appréciait Victor).

Ca, décida-t-il en serrant rageusement le poing, il en était absolument hors de question !

\- C'est dommage, je pense que notre surprise risque de tomber un peu à plat maintenant… Commenta Otabek qui observait la performance de leurs rivaux à ses côtés. Un programme d'exhibition non seulement en couple pour un patineur concourant en simple, mais aussi avec un autre homme, cela ne s'était jamais vu.

\- Ca, jamais ! grogna Yurio.

Il fallait qu'il les surpasse dès maintenant afin de prouver à tous que le retour de Victor ne changerait rien et que, désormais, il fallait compter avec lui.

Mais comment ? Il lui restait peu de temps avant la fin de leur programme et si peu de moyens à sa disposition. Impossible de faire quelque chose d'extravagant qui le contraindrait à modifier en profondeur sa chorégraphie ou impliquant l'emploi d'accessoires qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se procurer.

Son regard tomba sur Otabek et l'idée, simple, mais pourtant lumineuse, lui vint.

Yuri et Victor voulaient montrer au monde entier leur amour ? Prouver à tous à quel point l'autre les avait changé et comptait pour eux ?

Grand bien leur fasse.

Mais leur petit jeu à deux, il pouvait y aussi jouer. Mais là où ils se contenteraient de montrer au monde un amour niais et débile, lui leur montrerait toute l'intensité éclatante de la passion qui l'habitait.

\- Beka ! Pour mon programme d'exhibition, sois sur la glace avec moi !

Avec lui, qui l'avait aidé à choisir son costume, lui avait fait découvrir la musique et qui, plusieurs jours plus tôt, l'avait aidé à pousser son Agapê à un tout autre niveau, il serait capable de balayer d'un revers leur performance. De cela, il en était sur.

\- Face à nous, ils n'auront aucune chance. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- Nous sommes amis non ? Alors qu'il n'y a qu'une réponse possible, répliqua sobrement Otabek, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Yuri sourit en retour.

Ce soir, il allait prouver que c'était lui, Yuri Plisetski, qui dirigeait et plonger la patinoire tout droit en enfer...


	11. Il était tout simplement trop fort

**Pairing:** Victuuri (je crois qu'on voit mon amour débordant pour ce couple)

 **Notes:** OS écrit en une heure dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur un thème donné

 **Thème:** Seul (trop aussi peut convenir)

* * *

 **Il était tout simplement trop fort**

Fort. Victor était tout simplement trop fort.

La compétition n'avait plus aucun attrait pour lui. Quintuple champion du monde et du grand prix, médaillé d'or olympique, dépassant ses plus proches rivaux de plus d'une dizaine de point. Chaque saison, chaque compétition se ressemblait : il venait, il participait, il gagnait. Plus de surprise, ni pour lui, ni pour ce public que, malgré ses efforts, il ne parvenait plus à surprendre.

Pour eux comme pour les autres compétiteurs, il restait Victor Nikiforov, la légende vivante, celle dont le génie était inégalé. Celui qui avait marqué l'histoire du patinage artistique de son empreinte en remportant plus de trophées que tout autre. Même Chris, qu'il considérait comme son ami le plus proche, parvenait difficilement à voir au-delà, le considérant d'abord et avant tout comme son plus grand rival, l'homme qu'il lui devait abattre. Et pour eux, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Au fond, malgré sa gentillesse, son caractère sociable et les dizaines de noms inscrits dans son répertoire téléphonique, il restait terriblement seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Faible. Yuri était tout simplement trop faible.

Faible physiquement. Car après tout, il n'était qu'un patineur parmi des dizaines d'autres. Grâce à ses années de danse classique, des heures à répéter inlassablement ses programmes dans le petit studio de Minako, puis sur la glace de la patinoire, il se débrouillait encore de manière correcte au niveau des composantes artistiques. Mais, même s'il parvenait à exécuter tous ses triples et deux quadruples à l'entraînement – les autres restant hors de sa portée -, il les ratait généralement en compétition.

Tout cela parce qu'il était faible mentalement. Qu'il était tout simplement incapable de supporter la pression. Que, le moment venu, son angoisse finissait toujours par prendre le dessus, vrillant de douleurs ses entrailles, brouillant sa vision et lestant chacun de ses pieds de poids de dix kilos.

Alors, invariablement, le résultat demeurait le même : il échouait lamentablement.

Tous lui disaient de ne pas s'en faire. Celestino, Phichit, ses amis ou sa famille : tous trouvaient que le chemin qu'il avait accompli était incroyable. Que se qualifier pour la finale du Grand Prix n'était pas un mince exploit.

Mais lui ne voyait qu'une chose : il n'avait pas pu accomplir son rêve de se tenir sur la même glace que Victor, d'égal à égal. Tout cela parce que, au moment fatidique, ses forces l'avaient quitté.

Au fond, malgré leurs encouragements et leur soutien, il restait terriblement seul.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Deux personnes se débattant dans la nuit solitaire de leur existence, ayant perdu la motivation qui jusqu'à présent éclairait leurs pas. Et il avait fallu une nuit, une seule nuit, pour que tout bascule et que, telle une étoile filante, l'un illumine la morosité grise de l'existence de l'autre et mette en branle les mécaniques du destin jusqu'à culminer en cet instant où ils se tenaient face à face devant le parvis d'une cathédrale barcelonnaise.

Désormais, pensa Yuri en passant la bague en or à son annulaire et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Victor, je ne suis plus seul.

Désormais, pensa Victor en passant la bague en or à son annulaire et en plongeant son regard dans celui de Yuri, je ne suis plus seul.

Et c'est à deux qu'ils affronteront maintenant l'existence.


End file.
